Spoof Of Christmas Songs
by ElizaXMr. Spears
Summary: Tittle says it all
1. Dark Ace the Red Eyed Talon

_**Dark Ace the Red Eyed Talon**_

Dark Ace the Red Eyed talon

Had two very shiny eyes

And if you ever saw them

You would even say they glow

All of the other Talons

Used to laugh and call him names

They wouldn't let poor Ace

Play in any of the talon games

Then one foggy Cyclonian day

Cyclonis came to say

"Dark Ace with your eyes so bright

Won't you guide my Talons tonight."

Then how the Talons feared him

As they coward in fear

Dark Ace the Red Eyed Talon

You'll go down in history

* * *

My Friend and I were bored one day and I started to hum Rudolph and she added the lyrics. Thanks a lot Dom, for inspiring me to write this and post it. Love Ya. Plus we were on a major shuger high. And i love Aerrow. He is my favriote character then Dark Ace than Finn.


	2. Aerrow Got Run Over By A Reindeer

_**Aerrow got run over by a Reindeer Lyrics**_

Aerrow got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from Atmosia Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for me and the team we believe

He been drinking to much eggnog

And we begged him not to go

But he forgot his medication

And he stumbled out the door into the snow

When we found him Christmas morning

At the scene of the attack

He had hoof prints on his forehead

And incriminating claw marks on his back

Aerrow got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from Atmosia Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for me and the team we believe

Now were all so proud of the Storm Hawks

They been taking this so well

See them there, training

Playing games and drinking beer with cousin Ace

It's not Christmas without Aerrow

All the team dressed in black

And they just can't help but wonder

Should they open up his gifts

Or send them back

(Send them back)

Aerrow got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from Atmosia Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for me and the team we believe

Now the goose is on the table

And the pudding made of pig

And the blue and Sliver candles

That would of match the color on Aerrow's outfit.

I've warned all my friends and Neighbours

Better watch out for your selves.

They should never give a license to a man who drives the sleigh and plays with elves

Aerrow got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from Atmosia Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for me and the team we believe

(Repeat three times)

* * *

I got really bored. I think I like the first one alot better, but hey. I'm going to write one till Christmas Comes


	3. I Saw Cyclonis Kisssing Santa Clause

_**I saw Cyclonis Kissing Santa Clause Lyrics**_

I saw Cyclonis kissing Santa Clause

Underneath the mistletoe last night

She didn't see me creep

from the kitchen to have a peek

She thought I was tucked up in quarters fast asleep

Then I saw Cyclonis tickle Santa Clause

Underneath his beard

So snowy white

Oh what a laugh it would have been

If Ace had only seen

Cyclonis kissing Santa Clause last night

Then I saw Cyclonis tickle Santa Clause

Underneath his beard

So snowy white

Oh what a laugh it would have been

If Ace had only seen

Cyclonis kissing Santa Clause last night

Cyclonis kissing Santa Clause last…..

night

* * *

If Any of you have a Christmas song that you want to have it be twisted into a Storm Hakws Christmas song, then tell me. I'll be glad to do it.


	4. Deck the Council

_**Deck The Council **_

Deck the council with boughs of holly

Fa La La La La

La La La La

Tis the season to be jolly

Fa La La La La

La La La La

Don we now our gay apparel

Fa La La La La

La La La La

Finn the ancient awesome marksmen

Fa La La La La

See the blazing yule before us

Fa La La La La

La La La La

Strike the crystal and join the chorus

Follow us in merry measure

Fa La La La La

La La La La

Well I tell of a Christmas Crystal

Fa La La La La

La La La La

Fast away the old fight passes

Fa La La La La

La La La La

Hail the new ye friends and family

Fa La La La La

La La La La

Sing we joyous all together

Fa La La La La

La La La La

Heedless of the wind and weather

Fa La La La La

La La La La

Fa La La La La

La La La La


	5. Finn Baby

**_Finn Baby Lyrics_**

Finn baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me

I've been an awful good gir

lFinn baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Finn baby, an out-of-space skimmer too,

light blue

I'll wait up for you dear

Finn baby, and hurry down the chimney tonigh

tThink of all the fun I've missed

Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed

Next year I could be oh so good

If you'd check off my Christmas list

Boo doo bee doo

Finn honey, I wanna yacht and really that's

Not a lot

I've been an angel all year

Finn baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Finn cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed

To a platinum mine

Finn cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Finn baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks

Sign your 'X' on the line

Finn baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree

With some decorations bought at Atmosia's shop

I really do believe in youLet's see if you believe in me

Boo doo bee doo

Finn baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring

I don't mean a phone

Finn baby, and hurry down the chimney tonigh

tHurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry down the chimney tonight


End file.
